It End?
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Kisah gadis polos dan bodoh yang sealu berpikir sesudah bertindak yang terjebak dalam permainan cinta.. Kisah yang berakhir dengan air mata namun bukan tangis.. EXO! GS! Baekhyun Chanyeol! OOC! *veryveryverybadsummary


**It End?**

Author : Byun Ryeokyu  
Cast : EXO  
Length : Oneshoot  
Genre : Molla~  
Disc. : Fic ini seratus persen milik aku. Ide cerita berdasarkan kisah seseorang.  
Warning : OOC! GS! Typo(s)! Bahasa babak belur! Tidak sesuai EYD! Penyakit sejenis lainnya :D  
A/N : **Tolong jangan lupa memerhatikan detail tanggalnya ya, nanti bingung.**

* * *

**_BRK_**

Fic ini sebenarnya udah lama, tapi dulu itu versi yewook.

Alur mungkin akan membingungkan. Di dalam flashback ada cerita yang telah lalu juga. Mudah-mudahan readerdeul tidak bingung. Dan jangan lupa memerhatikan detail tanggalnya yaa :)

_Happy reading _^^

* * *

**19 Mei 2013**

Dua puluh dua bulan sudah semua berlalu. Dan waktu dua puluh dua bulan ternyata tak cukup untuk**nya** memberi kejelasan padaku. Siang dan malam aku menunggu, memandangi ponsel yang tak pernah kujauhkan dari jangkauanku, menunggu benda itu menyala dan menampilkan nama yang sudah sangat kuhapal. Jam-jam kosong kugunakan untuk mematungi personal komputerku, mengecek setiap saat kotak masuk _email_-ku, berharap ada pesan dari**nya**.

Hingga hari kesembilanbelas bulan ke dua puluh tiga, penantianku **masih** belum terjawab. Jangan pernah menyuruhku menyebut **'tak ada harapan'** ataupun **'sia-sia'** dan jangan lupakan kata **'masih'**. Tidak! Ini belum sia-sia, aku masih memiliki harapan. Selama rembulan masih menggantung seorang diri, selama punduk belum kembali padanya, selama itu pula harapan di hatiku tak akan terhapus. Aku percaya dengan apa yang orang-orang selalu asumsikan selama ini, _tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini._ Bukankah itu benar?

"Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Segera kututup note kecil yang berada di pangkuanku, mengangkat kepala, mencari sumber suara. Kusunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat wajah manis yang dimiliki tubuh ramping temanku tertangkap retina mataku.

Xi Luhan, teman Chinaku yang sangat manis dengan mata rusa yang memikat. Seseorang yang hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi teman karibku selain Kyungsoo dan Tao, seseorang tempatku berbagi, dan seseorang yang selalu berbagi padaku. Lu, Lux, Uuh, Xiul, panggilanku untuknya. Aku sangat senang melihat _pout_ bibirnya ketika aku memanggilnya dengan nama-nama yang menurutnya menjijikkan dan terdengar memalukan.

Jangan kira dia tak mempunyai nama aneh untukku, tentu saja dia punya, bahkan lebih menggelikan daripada namanya. Baebaek, Aeaek. Aneh bukan? Pertama kudengar sama sekali tak masalah bagiku, aku juga tak peduli dari mana ia mendapat nama-nama itu, aku hanya berasumsi, otaknya yang **pintar** itu ternyata tak terlalu buruk dalam membolak balik kata.

Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena sempat memuji otaknya. Ternyata nama-nama itu tak diproses oleh otaknya melainkan otak kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. _Namja_ keturunan Korea-Indonesia, berkulit tan, dan sangat terkenal dengan julukan _dancing machine_. Dan bodohnya lagi, dalam Bahasa Indonesia kata 'baebaek' dengan ejaan 'bebek' berarti itik. Demi apa, dia menyamakanku dengan hewan menjijikkan itu. Sungguh aku sangat membenci hewan satu itu.

'Aeaek', kata itu bahkan lebih menjijikkan, Jongin memberitahuku beberapa minggu yang lalu, dalam Bahasa Indonesia kata itu berarti KOTORAN, tentu dengan ejaan yang berbeda, 'eek'. _Oh my_~ betapa kejamnya temanku satu itu!

"Kau sedang apa, Aek?" suara Luhan memasuki indera pendengaranku, ah aku selalu suka mendengar suaranya, terdengar halus dan merdu. Selain suaranya yang sangat indah, Luhan juga pandai bernyanyi. Satu sekolah pun tau.

Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Memikirkan sesuatu sembari menikmati belaian angin."

Angin musim semi memang favoritku. Halus, sejuk, dan menenangkan. Aku tak pernah menyiakan waktu menikmati angin ketika musim semi telah datang. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang, di taman belakang sekolah, di taman belakang rumah, atau di taman kota. Aku tak akan beranjak sebelum hatiku merasa begitu tenang. Karena hanya angin musim semi yang bisa melakukannya.

Luhan terkekeh, "Memikirkan Pangeran Yodamu, eoh?" timpalnya dengan nada menggoda.

Telingaku memanas mendengar julukanku untuk**nya** meluncur dari bibir Luhan. Bukan rahasia umum apa yang selalu aku pikirkan. Sekalipun itu bukan teman karibku, selama dia satu sekolah dan satu angkatan denganku, aku bertaruh dengan rambut hitam keunguanku, pasti tau.

"_Nothing can be hid_!" Sesaat kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

* * *

**21 Juni 2011**

"Akhirnya ujian selesai juga! Hei bagaimana ujianmu, Baek?"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Tao, teman karibku yang lain. _Yeoja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, satu hal yang paling mencolok darinya, bermata panda. "Satu kata, KACAU!" balasku. Aku yakin siapapun yang mendengar suaraku akan tau betapa frustasinya aku. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, aku tak bisa berkonsentarsi pada ujianku. Ketika belajar di rumah pun, tak satupun materi yang bisa ku mengerti. Jangan tanya bagaimana belajar sehari-hari. Aku selalu mengerti.

Tao melotot tak percaya, "Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak percaya! Hei kau juara umum semester lalu, tidak mungkin ujianmu kacau!"

"Astaga Tao, apa kau tak melihat tampang frustasiku. Ujianku benar-benar kacau, Tao! Aku merasa seperti akan gila!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!"

Tao menatap mataku, sejenak bersitatap seolah membuat dia mengerti. "Kau belum dewasa, sayang!"

….

Ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir, seperti akhir semester lalu, sebagai penenangan otak, sekolah ah lebih tepatnya para anggota OSIS mengadakan acara _Class Meeting_. Acara perlombaan antarkelas dalam beberapa bidang; olahraga, seni, dan akademik juga.

Anggota kelasku sedang berkumpul saat ini, ketua kelas meminta kami berkumpul di lobby untuk membicarakan tentang _Class Meeting_, mendiskusikan perwakilan kelas yang akan berpartisipasi. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit kami berdiskusi, tapi **dia** belum juga datang. Ya, aku dan **dia** memang satu kelas.

Waktu terus bergulir, perwakilan kelas pun sudah didapatkan. Tidak ada yang menolak kecuali **dia**. **Dia** sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan lomba pidato. Protes heboh langsung diterima Kris, ketua kelas kami. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengikuti lomba itu!" katanya dengan suara tinggi.

Aku hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepala, berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang sedang berkecamuk. Bagaimana tidak, **dia** menolak mengikuti lomba itu karena harus bekerja sama denganku. Dan apa yang membuat hatiku semakin sakit, **dia** yang berdiri di belakangku seolah berusaha mengeraskan suaranya agar aku mendengarnya. Tanpa harus dengan volume yang keras pun aku pasti bisa mendengar, **dia** berdiri hanya 10 senti di belakangku, telingaku juga tidak memiliki masalah.

"Ayolah Chanyeol! Jangan kekanakan! Kau satu-satunya anggota kelas yang tertinggal! Kau tau bukan, kita kekurangan anggota!" Kris mencoba memberikan pengertian pada**nya**, ah atau haruskah kusebut nama**nya** sekarang? Tanpa kuberitahu kalian sudah tau nama**nya** bukan? Anggota kelas kami memang lebih sedikit daripada kelas lain, karena kami kelas unggul.

"Aku mengkuti futsal saja!"

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa di bidang ini selain kau Chanyeol!"

"Ah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" katanya final sebelum meninggalkan lobby.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Kris kesal. _Namja_ tampan keturunan Kanada itu mengusap rambutnya kasar.

Merasa ini semua karena ku, aku membuka suara, berusaha memberi solusi. "Ehmm Kris?" panggilku pelan. Aku tak yakin dia mendengar, suaraku hanya terdengar seperti cicitan.

"_Wae_?" Ah! Ternyata dia mendengar. Ku dongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya yang berdiri di satu meter di depanku. Aku hanya menatap matanya sejenak, mencoba mencari keyakinan untuk keputusan ini, meskipun mengecewakan, tapi ini yang terbaik untuk semua. _Namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi daripadaku itu balas menatapku, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan melalu mata. Dan kurasa ia menemukannya. Aku dan Kris cukup dekat.

"_Andwae_! Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya!" kata Kris tegas.

"_Ani _Kris, dia tidak mau mengikuti lomba itu karena aku. Lebih baik kau cari yeoja lain saja, atau mungkin Kyungsoo, aku yakin dia tak akan menolak."

"Kau ini cepat sekali menyerah! Apa kau tak ingin dia memandangmu?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Aku tau ia hanya mencoba menyemangatiku. Tentu saja dia tau aku menyukai di—ah Chanyeol. Satu sekolah pun tau.

"Tapi Kris—"

"Dengarlah, coba kau bujuk dia, entah kenapa aku sangat yakin itu akan berhasil." Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya mendengar perkataan Kris. Apa dia sudah gila?

"Ya, aku juga punya firasat seperti itu." Aku mengalihkan mata pada _yeoja_ imut dengan pipi Bakpao -Xiumin- teman dekatku ketika SD dan SMP. Hanya saja saat ini jarak antara kami sudah terlalu jauh.

"Kalian gila!"

"Coba saja! Kita tak akan tau sebelum mencoba!" tantang Kris.

Aku mendengus. Jujur saja, sebetulnya aku ingin mencoba. Tapi aku sangat yakin semua akan berujung sakit padaku. Bagaimana jika ia menolak dan terang-terang berkata ia akan mengikuti lomba itu asal aku tak ikut? Bagaimana aku akan berekspresi nantinya?

Kuingatkan diriku untuk tak terlalu percaya diri. Pada akhirnya aku yang akan mempermalukan diriku sediri. Tapi hati ini! Bagaimana aku mengontrolnya? Menatap mata elang Kris, seolah meyakinkan. Menatap mata lembut Xiumin, seolah memberi semangat. Ah! Sekali lagi harus kuakui, egoku kalah dari hatiku. Sekali lagi kuakui, aku gagal mengontrol hatiku, memerintahnya sesuai keinginanku. Aku gagal. Dan aku akan mempermalukan diriku untuk ke sekian kali!

Tanpa kusadari, tangan kananku telah menarik Lay –teman sekelasku, kakiku menuntun langkah kami berlari ke arah belakang lobby. Mengejar Chanyeol! Tentu saja!

Aku tak memerhatikan reaksi teman-teman sekelas melihat tingkahku yang terlalu terburu-buru. Aku tak memedulikan pendapat mereka. Aku hanya berlari cepat sembari menarik Lay. Bahkan aku tak tau apa Lay bersedia menemaniku. Tubuh tinggi itu, punggung yang selalu aku tatap ketika di kelas itu, aku semakin mempercepat langkah dan tak lupa menarik Lay mencapainya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Aku bahkan terheran dari mana datangnya keberanian untuk meneriakinya. Ok, memang dulunya aku sangat dekat dengannya, meneriakinya hal yang biasa bagiku, tapi tidak semenjak peristiwa surat menyurat itu. Jangan menyebut teriakan, suarapun tak bisa keluar saat di dekatnya.

Ah, peristiwa surat menyurat itu. Ketika semua orang gencar menjodohkanku dengannya, teman dekatku, Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol. Bertanya pada siapa? Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Chanyeol.

Semuanya berawal dari permen konyol yang bungkus bagian belakangnya bertulisan. Saat itu aku membeli empat buah permen 'bisa bicara', entah bagaimana keempatnya bertuliskan kata-kata yang merujuk pada ehm cinta. Masih kuingat, saat itu aku sedang larut dengan perasaan konyol yang menyenangkan ketika melihat ataupun mengingat Chanyeol. Aku juga masih mengingat bagaimana itu berawal dari sebuah 'perjodohan kelas'.

Salah satu dari keempat permen itu kuberikan pada Kyungsoo. Ketika membaca bagian belakangnya, ia menyeringai aneh padaku, "Akan kuberikan pada Chanyeol!" Sontak membuatku panik, aku memohon seperti orang bodoh agar Kyungsoo tak memberikan padanya yang berakhir dengan anggukan ragu dari Kyungsoo.

Betapa kecewanya aku saat itu, satu hari setelah itu, aku melihat Kyungsoo, Kris, Key, dan Chen sedang menggoda Chanyeol. Aku melihat permen di tangan Kyungsoo yang ia sodorkan pada Chanyeol yang terus menerus ditolak _namja_ itu. Tentu saja aku dan Luhan yang duduk paling depan di barisan tengah –di sebelah bangku Chanyeol- merasa penasaran. Aku merasa begitu menyesal karena telah melirik mereka. Permen itu, permen yang sehari sebelumnya kuberikan pada Kyungsoo. Permen yang dijanjikan Kyungsoo tidak akan dia berikan pada Chanyeol. Tapi? Dia sedang bersikeras memberikan permen itu pada Chanyeol!

"Ayolah Chan! Ini dari Baekhyun! Terimalah!" desak Kris sembari melirikku. Kyungsoo, Key, dan Chen juga melirikku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku spontan. Kyungsoo, Kris, Key, dan Chen hanya menanggapi dengan tawa. Kurasakan wajahku memanas hingga ke telinga.

"Ayolah Chanyeol! Terimalah!" ulang Kris.

"_Shireo_!" balas Chanyeol. Ah, aku mengingat desiran aneh yang saat itu kurasakan. Terlebih ketika mataku bertemu matanya. Aku tak mengerti desiran apa itu, aku hanya tidak menyukainya. Sangat tidak menyukainya.

Entah berapa lama teman-temanku itu membujuk Chanyeol agar menerimanya yang pada akhirnya berhasil. Dan desiran ketika melihatnya memegang permen itu kusukai, tidak seperti desiran ketika melihatnya berniat membuang permen itu berkali-kali sembari melirikku.

Ah, **_You're so special_**! Aku merutuki permen bodoh itu!

Hari selanjutnya yang kudengar, Kris, Chen, dan Key sudah mengetahui perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo. Temanku satu itu, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Dengan mudahnya dia mengingkari perkataannya yang tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang perasaanku. Berita terburuknya, Chanyeol juga merupakan orang yang dia beritahu.

Kecewa? Sudah pasti!

Beberapa jam setelah mendengar kabar itu, Kyungsoo mendatangiku dengan secarik kertas yang mungkin saja dirobek dari buku catatan. Aku merasa penasaran, sontak mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Secepat kilat Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kertas itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan memelas ingin membaca.

"Ini dari Chanyeol," katanya, "Dia akan menerima perasaanmu jika kau menyatakan sendiri padanya."

Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya, jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, wajahku memanas, suhu sekitarku juga terasa memanas, terlebih parah ketika aku mengalihkan mata dari Kyungsoo dan sekonyong-konyong bertemu mata Chanyeol yang sedang –entah iya entah tidak- melirikku meskipun segera dialihkan.

Kuakui saat itu aku sangat polos atau mungkin sangat bodoh. Aku bahkan tak meminta kebenaran akan hal itu dari Kyungsoo, aku tak meminta lebih untuk dapat melihat isi surat itu. Aku hanya berlari pada Tao, menceritakan padanya apa yang Kyungsoo beritahukan padaku dan memintanya bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Tao melakukannya, "Dia mau menerima perasaanmu, tapi dia tak ingin memulai."

Dengan bermodalkan ucapan Tao itu, aku menulis surat padanya. Percaya atau tidak isi surat itu benar-benar memalukan. Aku sedikit berpantun diawal, menyuruhnya tersenyum sebelum membaca. Aku bertanya dengan frontal apa dia benar-benar akan menerima perasaanku jika aku memulai. Dan meminta Kyungsoo memberikan padanya.

Entah baru menyadari atau entah baru ingin menyadari, aku begitu bodoh. Ayolah aku seorang _yeoja_. Mana ada _yeoja_ yang tidak tau malu seperti itu. Aku merasa sangat malu dan menyesal karena sudah menulis surat sialan itu, terlebih parah ketika yang membaca bukan hanya dia. Rasanya ingin ku kubur diriku saat itu juga.

Dari peristiwa itu hingga saat ini, aku benar-benar menjaga jarak darinya. Ini kali pertama aku berhadapan lagi dengannya setelah peristiwa itu.

Dia mengalihkan mata dari mataku ketika aku menatapnya tajam. Aku baru menyadari, dia tak pernah mau menatap mataku, sering di masa-masa 'jaga jarakku' kami bertemu pandang, dan ia pasti segera beralih. Hanya sekali dia pernah menatap mataku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan aku merasa jantungku berdetak cepat namun menenangkan saat itu.

"Apa kau merasa kau begitu hebat? Apa kau merasa kau begitu istimewa? Apa kau memang orang yang seperti ini? Besar kepala karena merasa diharapkan? Sok jual mahal!" Aku berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Aku tak tau entah itu kata-kata untuk meyakinkannya agar ikut lomba, atau mengutarakan isi hatiku.

"_Aish_!" Dia hanya mendesis pelan.

"Ya!" teriakku lagi.

"_Arraseo_! Aku akan ikut! Dan kau yang mencari teks pidato itu!"

Aku membulatkan mata, apa telingaku masih baik, apa aku tak sedang berhalusinasi? Kenapa bisa semudah ini?

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku akan ikut! Tapi aku tak mau tau dengan teks pidatonya!"

"_Jinjja_? Biar aku yang mengurus teks pidato. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti lombanya saja!"

"_Gurae_. Aku pergi dulu!" Dia pergi sembari menarik Sehun yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

Beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, aku bersorak, "Aku akan mengantarkan teksnya ke tempat lesmu!"

Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Oh Tuhan! Jantungku! Wajahku! Tubuhku! Dan hatiku! Mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja!

* * *

**25 Juni 2011**

Empat hari _Class Meeting_ terasa menyenangkan. Benar-benar menenangkan otak. Lomba pidatopun sudah berakhir, tadi. Aku merasa lega. Penampilanku dan penampilannya terasa memuaskan. Ternyata perjuanganku tak sia-sia.

Aku merasa terharu mengingat perjuanganku demi lomba itu. Haha! Malam di hari aku berhasil membuat Chanyeol mau mengikuti lomba pidato, aku mendapat pesan, nomor tak kukenal.

**_Apa teks pidato _****yeoja****_ dan _****namja****_ sama?_**

Tak perlu menanyai siapapun aku hanya merasa yakin itu nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Sebagai formalitas, aku tetap bertanya kepada sang pengirim, dan juga ke teman dekatku, Luhan. Dan Luhan memberitahuku bahwa itu nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Dia pun menjawab pertanyaanku yang bertanya siapa dirinya dengan tambahan pertanyaan yang sama dengan pesan pertama.

**_Ya. Rin Seongsaengnim mengatakan itu sebagai salah satu aturan perlombaan. Tenang saja, biar aku yang mengurus._**

Dan harus kuakui **dia** sangat pandai membuatku jungkir balik, terbang melayang, ah dan lain sebagainya.

**_Baiklah. Terima kasih. _****Gomawo****_. _****Thank you****_. _**

Aku tak tau apa yang istimewa dari kata-kata itu hingga membuatku tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Bahkan Ibu dan Ayahku pun merasa aneh dengan tingkahku hingga aku harus berbohong untuk menutupi kekonyolanku, "Ayah tau, Yesung Super Junior mengirimiku pesan! Bagaimana aku tidak senang?" Dan Ayah hanya mengernyit heran plus tak percaya. Orang bodoh sekalipun tak akan percaya.

Malam itu aku berjuang menyelesaikan teks pidato. Besoknya aku bergegas memberikan _print out_ pada Chanyeol. Hari itu aku menemui**nya** di tempat les. Terlalu banyak kendala padahal. Pertama, hujan turun begitu deras. Kedua, aku tak memiliki pulsa untuk menghubungi**nya**. Ketiga, uang jajanku benar-benar sekarat. Keempat, aku belum makan.

Luhan bahkan memuji pengorbananku, aku menggunakan uang jajanku untuk membeli pulsa agar bisa menghubungi**nya**. Dan uang jajanku yang bersisa hanya cukup untuk membayar bus. Jadilah aku tidak makan apa-apa dari pagi hingga jam 3 siang. Aku juga rela menempuh hujan lebat demi menuju tempat les**nya**. Sesampai di sana aku juga harus menunggu**nya** untuk beberapa waktu yang bisa kukategorikan dalam jangka 'lama'.

Lapar dan dingin bercampur. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terasa sudah begitu memenuhi kandung kemihku. Aku meninggalkan Luhan yang kubawa untuk menemaniku di lobby tempat kursus itu, sedang aku ke toilet.

Ketika aku kembali, **dia** juga datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Bodoh! Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Aku yang berjalan menujunya sembari tersenyum-senyum malu dan **dia** yang berjalan menujuku, mencoba terus membuang muka. Aku tau, dan aku melihat, **dia** juga tersenyum-senyum sepertiku.

Aku menyerahkan _print out_ itu sembari menahan senyuman malu-maluku. **Dia** juga terus mencoba menghindari mataku, ah jadilah aku berbicara menatap jalanan di belakang**nya**.

Beberapa langkah menjauhi**nya**, **ia** bersorak, "Terima kasih!" Itu bahkan sudah ucapan yang ketiga.

Aku tersenyum dan berbalik, meneruskan langkah menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Luhan gemas sendiri melihatku. Dia berbalik lagi, "Yeol-_ah_!"

"Kau tau, Halmeoni menjadi gila karena terlalu bahagia!" teriaknya. Halmeoni adalah sebutan yang Luhan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo berikan untukku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, **dia** kembali tersenyum padaku. Aku cepat-cepat berbalik. Aku tak sanggup menahan rasa yang begitu bergejolak. Seperti aku akan meledak saat itu juga.

Aku yakin wajahku memerah mengingat hari itu, dapat kurasakan panas yang menjalari wajahku. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Ciyee Baekhyun~"

Aku baru sadar saat ini aku tidak sedang sendirian, aku bersama teman-teman sekelasku. Kami sedang duduk bersama di lobby. Dan aku tak tau kenapa mereka menyebutkan namaku. Apa mereka melihat tingkah konyolku yang tak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila? Aku menatap semua temanku dengan tatapan bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kalau jodoh memang seperti itu. Pasangan serasi. Sama-sama pintar berpidato. Aku yakin kelas kita akan menang dalam lomba itu!" Aku memasang ekspresi terbodoh yang kumiliki mendengar perkataan salah satu teman sekelasku –Suho.

"_Aish_! Apa yang kalian bicarakan!" timpal Chanyeol. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Ah sudahlah Chan! Kalian itu sudah sangat cocok! Kenapa tidak jadian saja?" goda Chen.

Dan aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tiba-tiba semua teman _yeoja_ dan beberapa _namja_ mengelilingiku dan terus menerus bersorak, "Nyatakan!" entah berapa ratus kali. Aku merasa sangat muak mendengarnya.

Demi lead vocal Super Junior yang super aneh, aku bersumpah, aku sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku yakin semuanya hanya respon refleksku. Aku bersumpah, jika saja aku sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan, aku tak akan pernah mengatakan kata-kata sialan itu. Benar-benar memalukan!

"_NE_! AKU MEMANG MENYUKAI CHANYEOL! HOI CHANYEOL, APA KAU MAU MENERIMAKU JADI KEKASIHMU?"

Aku serasa ingin menceburkan diri ke Samudera Hindia. Aku menutup seluruh wajahku yang panasnya sudah jauh di atas normal. Kata-kata sialan itu terus terngiang, aku merasa akan gila, terlebih lagi teman-temanku yang terus bersorak agar Chanyeol menerimaku. Aku selalu seperti ini, bertindak dahulu baru berpikir, dan aku benar-benar mengutuk kebiasaan bodoh itu.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh punggung tanganku, aku merasakan tangannya dingin, atau tanganku yang terlalu panas? Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Xiu~ Aku malu," rengekku sebelum menenggelamkan wajah di antara paha. Dia mengusap kepalaku, tak lupa membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Itu memalukan Xiu~"

"_Gwaenchana_. Itu biasa saja! Tidak memalukan kok!"

Aku menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tunggulah di sini! Chanyeol akan segera memberimu jawaban! Dia pasti menerimamu!" kata Kris. _Oh my~_ siapapun tolong bunuh aku! Betapa memalukan! Beberapa teman yang memang tidak suka denganku melihatku dengan tatapan remeh. Aku ingin menangis. Eomma~

* * *

**19 Mei 2013**

"Ah Lu! Aku bisa gila!" teriakku. Mengingat peristiwa memalukan dan bodoh itu membuatku gila.

Luhan tersenyum lembut padaku, "Jangan diingat lagi."

* * *

**18 Mei 2012**

Hari ini kami –anggota OSIS- sedang mempersiapkan aula untuk mengikuti sosialisasi, 'How to Be a Leader!'. Mengingat sebentar lagi kami para anggota baru akan menjadi penuntun dalam acara MOS 2013/2014, sekolah mendatangkan beberapa narasumber untuk memberi pengarahan. Para _namja_ mengeluarkan meja-meja dan bangku-bangku dari aula, sedang _yeoja_ menyapu lantai yang sangat berdebu. Aku merasa heran dengan sekolah ini, bangunan elit tapi tak punya tukang bersih-bersih.

Begitu debu yang hampir mencapai satu senti tersapu bersih, para _namja_ kembali memasukkan meja-meja dan bangku-bangku. Bersama-sama kami menyusun dengan rapi sembari mendengar musik dan bergurau. Dan aku harus menerima kenyataan, aku tak akan pernah lepas dari topik gurauan mereka.

Melihat Chanyeol yang begitu gencar menggoda salah satu _hoobae_, Kris gemas sendiri. "Ya! Chanyeol-_ah_! Jangan menggoda Sulli terus. Kau membuat Baekhyun cemburu!"

Aku menghela napas lelah, "Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu."

"Ada yang cemburu~" Chen, Sehun, dan Key bernyanyi.

Chanyeol tampak jengah dengan teman-temannya. Dia berdecak kesal, sedetik kemudian matanya kembali menatap Sulli. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, terkadang mereka tertawa bersama, terkadang Sulli merona sedang Chanyeol tersenyum puas. _Aish_! Perih! Aku membawa mata mencari pemandangan yang lain, mengalihkan mata dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendekatiku, "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Jangan terlalu agressif! _Namja_ paling tidak suka dengan _yeoja_ agressif. Jangan menjadi _yeoja_ tak berharga diri!"

Aku menundukkan kepala mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Temanku itu berubah semenjak peristiwa aku menyatakan perasaan pada Chanyeol secara tak sengaja. Dia hanya tak suka aku mempermalukan diriku. Dia hanya akan sensitiv jika itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Beberapa hari sesudah peristiwa itu, Kyungsoo menemukan note kecilku. Tanpa sepengetahuanku dia membacanya.

Wajahnya langsung berubah setelah membaca note itu, ekspresi dan tatapannya berubah menjadi begitu sinis. "_Yeoja_ itu tidak boleh agressif! _Namja_ akan merendahkanmu, menilaimu tak punya harga diri jika kau terus menerus begitu! Jangan menelepon _namja_ duluan terlebih lagi berkali-kali! Jangan mengirim pesan lebih dari satu kali. _Namja_ sangat pemuak. Bukannya berniat membalas, mereka hanya akan mengabaikan _yeoja-yeoja_ agressif."

Aku menunduk, mencoba tersenyum, meskipun wajahku memanas mendengar perkataannya. "Mian~ Aku tak mengerti Soo. Kau tau aku hanya _yeoja_ polos yang bodoh, suka bertindak tanpa berpikir. Aku tidak pernah mengerti hal semacam ini, Soo. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa itu harga diri. Kau tau, aku tidak pernah berpacaran. Aku tidak mengerti, Soo."

"Hal semacam itu sudah diketahui bahkan oleh anak SMP sekalipun!"

"…."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihnya? Apa dia pernah berkata dia menerimamu? Tidak bukan?"

**_*Huaaaa  
Apa yang terjadi hari ini? Aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan cara konyol, berteriak serta menutup mata dan telinga. Bodoh! Memalukan! Haha! Apa dengan begitu kami sepasang kekasih? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa senang?_**

**_*Aku mengiriminya banyak pesan, meneleponnya berkali-kali. Tak ada balasan. Tak ada jawaban. _****Why****_?_**

* * *

**19 Mei 2013**

"_Aish_! Kenapa aku begitu tak tau malu? Aku mengiriminya banyak pesan dan bertanya apa benar dia menerimaku, meneleponnya berulang kali, meski tak ada balasan dan jawaban. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh, Lu? Bahkan yang mengatakan penerimaan itu bukan dia, tapi Kris. Kyungsoo benar, aku tak punya harga diri!"

Kuungkapkan semua yang hatiku rasakan. Hatiku terasa begitu penuh, begitu sesak hingga mengganggu sistem tubuhku yang lain. Orang selalu berkata, sesak akan lepas ketika kau menangis, aku sangat ingin menangis, melepas rasa yang begitu menyesaki dadaku. Aku ingin menangis. Konyol? Tidak! Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Tapi air mata itu tak mau turun, semuanya tercekat. Tenggorokanku bahkan terasa sangat sakit, aku tak tau, hanya saja, aku merasa seperti aku yang menahan air mata itu, tapi tidak, aku tidak menahannya, aku sudah berusaha mengeluarkannya, tapi tak pernah bisa, selalu saja berakhir dengan dadaku yang semakin sesak.

Luhan mengusap punggungku lembut. Memelukku yang sedang menenggelamkan wajah di paha.

* * *

**21 Agustus 2011**

Tahun ajaran baru. Hari ini hari pertama pertemuan club yang kuikuti. _English Club_. Aku memasuki ruangan tempat perkumpulan _English Club_. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Chanyeol juga berada di dalam ruangan itu. Kami saling menatap selama beberapa detik, sebelum dia membuang muka. Aish! Kenapa harus satu club? Aku bahkan masih terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahku di depannya. Terlebih dengan perubahan sikapnya. Dia menjauhiku setelah peristiwa penembakan itu.

Tapi tak kupungkiri, hatiku menghangat dapat melihat wajahnya lagi. Tahun ini kami tidak sekelas. Ah~ berbicara tentang kelas mengingatkanku pada hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan semester.

_"Kau kelas berapa, Tao?" tanya seseorang. Aku dan Tao mengalihkan mata dari papan pengumuman ke arah sumber suara. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Tanpa berbalik pun aku tau, setelah memastikan aku benar, aku hanya berdiri di sebelah Tao menatap tidak ke arah depan karena di sana berdiri Chanyeol._

_"Ada deh," balas Tao._

_"_Aish_! Beritahu aku! Kau kelas unggul lagi, bukan?"_

_"_Ani_, aku tak kelas unggul. Baekhyun kelas unggul." Aku meremas seragam Tao mendengar perkataannya._

_"Aku menanyakan kelasmu!" Mendengar perkataan dan nada bicara Chanyeol, aku menjauh dari mereka, mengajak bicara orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Ah bodohnya aku merasa ia punya rasa yang sama denganku. Bahkan mengetahui informasi tentangku saja ia tak mau._

* * *

**19 Mei 2013**

"Dan minggu depannya, ia tak menghadiri club lagi, minggu besok, dan besoknya. Apa dia sebegitu membenciku, Lu?"

Luhan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Apa dia pernah menganggap pengakuanku saat itu?"

* * *

**24 September 2011**

"Aku bingung posisiku saat ini, Lu."

"Bingung bagaimana?"

"Chanyeol. Apa aku dan dia memiliki hubungan?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

"Benarkah? Tapi dia tak pernah menghubungiku, Lu. Dia juga tak pernah menemuiku. Dia tak memberiku kejelasan, Lu."

"Kau butuh kejelasan apa lagi sayang? Kau sudah bertanya pada semua orang?"

"Aku sudah bertanya pada semua teman kelas kita, dan sebagian kelas lain."

"Jawabannya?"

"Mereka yakin Chanyeol menyukaiku. Terlihat jelas dari tatapannya."

"Sudah? Lalu kau butuh kejelasan apa lagi?"

"Kejelasan hubungan, Lu."

"Ah, aku ingat. Dia pernah berkata, dia diteror seseorang yang menurutnya orang yang menyukaimu."

* * *

**19 Mei 2013**

"Aku tak percaya, Lu. Mana ada yang semacam itu. Teror! Seperti ini drama saja!"

Luhan memang paling mengerti aku, dia hanya mendengarkan keluhanku.

* * *

**20 Mei 2013**

Hari ini hari terakhir kami di Seoul High School. Hari ini adalah pesta perpisahan kami. Tak terasa tiga tahunku di SMA sudah berakhir. Dan tidak terasa pula, 22 bulan sudah aku menunggu. Kapan akan berakhir? Aku tidak lelah. Hatiku yang telah lelah. Hatiku tidak lelah menunggu, hatiku hanya lelah berbohong, berbohong bahwa aku baik-baik saja berbohong bahwa aku masi punya harapan, hatiku membutuhkan kejelasan. Apa tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk menolak ataupun berkata apa saja padaku. Bahkan di hari terakhir ini?

Tuhan, kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang? Kenapa dadaku juga terasa semakin sesak? Aku berjalan ke sudut aula mendekati teman sekelasku pada tahun pertama, kami hanya mengadakan pesta perpisahan di aula sekolah.

"Halo, Baek!" sapa Kris, Chen, dan Sehun serempak.

"Hai!" balasku sembari tersenyum. Aku tak tau kenapa, senyumanku terasa begitu dipaksakan. Terasa ada yang mengganjal di dalam diriku.

Cukup lama kami berkumpul untuk mengingat masa lalu. Tawa tak pernah berhenti. Aku baru sadar, Chanyeol tidak di sini.

"_Hello guys_!" teriak seseorang. Suaranya sangat kukenal. Aku membalik badan sama halnya dengan yang lain, mereka juga mengalihkan mata ke arah Chanyeol.

**DEG**

Siapa _yeoja_ yang berjalan di sampingnya itu? _Yeoja_ cantik dengan postur tubuh yang indah. Rambutnya hitam bergelombang sedada. Bulu matanya begitu lentik. Alis matanya tebal dan hitam. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil. Bibirnya tipis, mungil, dan merah. Kulitnya putih bersih. Tingginya seleher Chanyeol. Sungguh cantik.

"Chanyeol!" balas semua senang.

Chanyeol dan yeoja cantik itu tiba di hadapan kami. Dia tersenyum pada semua orang, dan berakhir padaku. Senyum yang pernah ia tunjukkan saat aku berhasil membujuknya mengikuti lomba pidato, juga pernah ia tunjukkan di tempat lesnya, senyum yang membuatku hampir meledak.

"Halo Baek-_ie_! Perkenalkan ini _yeojachingu_ku!" katanya dengan senyum manis sembari menggandeng lengan yeoja cantik itu.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Aku bahkan tak menyadari air mata itu pada akhirnya jatuh juga. Senyum itu yang dulu menahan air mata ini, senyum itu pula yang melepaskannya.

Aku tidak menangis. Sungguh! Air mata itu hanya menetes. Semua orang hanya memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku tak mengalihkan sedikitpun mataku dari mata Chanyeol. Percaya atau tidak air mataku terus menetes.

Inilah akhirnya. Punduk telah menemukan rembulannya.

**-+-END-+-**

* * *

Eotte? Gaje yaa? Alur membingungkan yaa? Sebenarnya ini berdasarkan kisah benaran, kecuali bagian pesta perpisahan, itu hanya untuk mengakhiri cerita. Cerita aslinya, ini dialami siswi kelas satu SMP yang sangat polos. Aku terpaksa mengarang bebas akhirnya, karena sebenarnya sampai saat ini ia masih menunggu alias cowok itu belum memberi kejelasan, sekarang sudah di tingkat tiga SMA. Oh iya, tanggalnya juga aku karang bebas, bulannya gak.

Mian ne kalau banyak typo. Byun gak edit soalnya, Cuma ganti casts aja. Mohon dimaklumi yaa :)

Btw gimana ini chingu? Cerita selingan di masa belum sempat ngelanjutin MBMK? Hope you like :) Oh iya MBMK Insyaallah update dalam 3 atau 4 hari ke depan :)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa ;)  
Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, terima kasih banyak buat yang niat review, berjuta terima kasih buat yang review.. Terima kasih semuanya, aku cinta kalian, sampai jumpa~


End file.
